Sonic and Rainbow Dash's Adventure
by TheSTHMC
Summary: Eggman has taken over Mobius and now wishes to conquer the Universe. Sonic failed to stop Eggman and has lost more people than he has saved. Sonic is under Eggman's control and is in his Dark form. What will happen to Sonic, who will save Mobius?
1. Chapter One: Return

Can I just say I can't believe that I'm doing this. In all honesty, my brother would be happy for me to do this, as well as a lot of people on the internet. Just in case people request a My Little Pony story, I've got this to give to them, and at least I have Sonic in it, so I'll be a little bit happy. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy. I have no ownership over Sonic or My Little Pony; this is PURELY a Fan Fiction. This doesn't intertwine with any of the show's stories or anything to do with the two Universes. Oh, and this doesn't intertwine with my other stories, particularly TDOM (an upcoming Sonic story). This is a made up story made purely for your entertainment and for my brother's. If you don't like My Little Pony, well just leave, the same goes for Sonic haters. This rated T for swearing, violence and a reference to rape.

I will give you some information before I start;

Eggman has taken over Mobius and now wishes to conquer the Universe. Sonic failed to stop Eggman and has lost more people than he has saved. When Amy died, Sonic turned into Dark Super Sonic, several of Eggman's robots were destroyed, but he himself was able capture Sonic in his Dark state. Eggman managed to fire a Mind Control Laser at Sonic and he fell under Eggman's command, in his Dark state. Eggman wants to take over the Universe and designs a teleportation device. He activates it using the Master Emerald's energy via Shadow's Inhibitor Rings. It appears that nothing has happened, but moments later, motion detectors blare and the Ponies from My Little Pony have been teleported to Mobius. Eggman wanted them dead. He sent out Search Drones to round them up and slaughter them in a new slaughterhouse. Once a pony is captured by a Search Drone, a laser inside the cabin of the 30m long jet would zap them and disable their abilities, like the Unicorns can't use their horns to pick up things without physically touching the object Sonic was the executioner, he had to pull the lever that activated a saw, which sliced upwards, killing the victim. This went on for three months, to where we are now.

Chapter One: Return

The screams of ponies being slaughtered filled the slaughterhouse as Sonic the Hedgehog, in his Dark state, pulled down the lever and the saw which was activated sliced through a green baby pony clean in half. The ponies were delivered by the Search Drones; they rounded up all of the ponies that it could find, looking through every building, crook and even a millimetre wide crack within its range. Few, if any ponies could escape its eye. Not even babies could escape. Once delivered, a crane with a hook would pick up the ponies and escort them to the Saw, as the escapees called it. Few ponies were able to live a single day after capture. Even less were able to live three days. Only one pony has lived since his capture, and that was Big Macintosh, or traitor to everyone else. He shared information about the pony's weaknesses and even the easiest ways to kill one. Eggman agreed to the deal of letting him live in exchange for information. This was one of few deals that Eggman actually kept.  
Sonic pulled down the lever yet again, and once more, a pony was divided clean in half. Sonic smiled evilly. Twenty executions later, Sonic pulled down the lever, and the saw cut through the body of Rarity, a white and posh Unicorn. Sonic smiled once again, but when Rarity screamed of pain, Sonic's eyes widened. Then, Amy appeared in his mind, her bloody face, her pain filled eyes, her dying body. Sonic came out of the trance and felt that he had control of himself. Sonic was still in his Dark form, but he felt that he had control over himself. He looked at his hands; they were covered in droplets of Pony's blood. A robot walked up to Sonic,  
"We have one left, and that's it." It said in a robotic voice. Sonic nodded and looked at the wall fifty feet away from him, where the ponies are slaughtered. Another pony was flown across to that spot. It was a purple unicorn and she was bleeding. The crane's hooks had pierced her shoulders, and she was crying in pain. Sonic just stared at her. The robots noticed that he was taking too long in the execution, "Hey, get on with it." It said. Sonic turned,  
"Let's give her a quick death, she's already suffering enough as it is."  
"No! We make them suffer until they die! Now pull that lever and get out of here!" the robot raged pointing at Sonic. Sonic looked at the lever, and then the pony clamped by the crane. Sonic had to keep under cover, and he pulled the lever, but he didn't look at Twilight Sparkle's demise. She screamed, and then silence.  
"Good, now get to your bunk. No-one has held out for this long, not even Eggman!" a robot said in shock.  
"I can hardly imagine why." Sonic in his Dark state walked off into his bunk.

The Moon shone brightly, as did the stars. The sky was unusually clear and peaceful, Eggman hated peace and quiet, it meant that something was going to happen, and 'something', did happen.  
Sonic, still in his black fur looked at his glove-covered hands. There was a bit of blood droplets here and there. Sonic just stared at his murderous palms for a solid half-hour, until screaming interrupted him.  
'I thought that they stopped for today.' Sonic thought to himself. Sonic stood and looked out of his barred window. He witnessed a pony being captured by Eggman's robots. He didn't like what he saw. The pony was screaming and running to the best of her ability. She was silhouetted by the Moon, but Sonic could still make her shape out.  
"No, please no! I beg you no!" she yelled as the robots grabbed her and beat her until she was unconscious. She collapsed onto the ground, and the robots laughed at her state,  
"Ha! Pathetic pony, you would never have out run us! Come on, we won't hurt you any more. Oh, hang on, we're Eggman's robots. We don't work like that. Ha!" the robot slapped the knocked out pony's head. The three robots picked her up and dragged her paralyzed body. Sonic watched in horror as the main gates of the settlement closed, the pony's fate decided, death was inevitable. Sonic lay on his bed, and didn't sleep for a single second, but as he is in his Dark form, he doesn't need to sleep, however it feels nice to.

* * *

So, what do you think? I know that this is only short, but at least it's a start. I'm sorry that it has been a while, my computer died, but I got a Laptop to replace it. Tell me if there were parts that didn't make sense or if there were spelling mistakes, I will explain and edit the passage. So, Pokemon: Human Born. What will I do with it? Well, I will create one more chapter and then I will decide what to do with the story. Anyway, I hope that you will like this story.


	2. Chapter Two: Escape, Phase One

I managed to upload this a few minutes after the first chapter, at least you get two to start off with. This is where some of the main events take place. Oh and there's a swear word here. Enjoy!

* * *

A gun shot sounded the start of work, 5:00 am. Sonic was already on station. When the robots came out, they were surprised to see him.  
"What are you doing out here so early?" one asked.  
"Did I tell you to ask me anything?" Sonic said blankly.  
"Uh, no, you can't tell me-" he was cut off,  
"Then don't speak you piece of shit." Sonic turned sharply towards the worker, "And I can tell you whatever the hell I want to."  
"No you can't were Eggman's creations, so were a higher command to you." Sonic was in the robot's face in a millisecond, Dark Super Sonic towered the worker,  
"I can tear your head from your circuits in an instant like I did four months ago. Do not make me do that again unless you want to end up being scrap metal. You got that?" Sonic lifted the worker five centimetres off of the ground, "Well, have you!?" Sonic shouted.  
"Yes yes, I understand clearly Sonic! Just don't kill me!" Sonic released the robot and walked off slowly towards the lever. All of the other workers in the building stared at him. Sonic looked at them,  
"What the hell are you all looking at!?" Sonic punched the rail that prevented anyone from falling, it was made of solid stainless-steel and he destroyed it. All of the workers continued with their duties sharply. Sonic looked at the lever, and then to the robots near him, "Let's get this over with." Sonic had never acted like this before, and the robots knew it, he shouldn't be angry not even emotional. Anything else and they would report to Eggman.  
"You got it." Said a red robot. He pushed three buttons and out came a pony. Sonic quickly pulled the lever, and the saw did its work. He didn't flinch to the screaming. The executions continued until 9:00pm.  
"Okay, this the last one for today; we got through twice as many as yesterday! This is one for the records." A green robot yelled cheerfully. He pressed a button and a light blue Pegasus is was pulled over to the execution spot. She had a rainbow-coloured mane and a rainbow coloured tail, she also had purple eyes. What was strange about her was her 'Cutie-Mark' as the ponies call it, 'Death-Mark' to Eggman, was that it was a cloud on top of a lightning bolt-shaped rainbow. Suddenly, Sonic sharply took notice of her and recognized her. She was the pony captured last night! She had bruises all over her body, particularly her head. She had fresh cuts also. Sonic just stared at her, she was crying in fear. The robots noticed that Sonic was taking to long and one informed him,  
"Hey, come on, get on with it." The blue pony looked at Sonic fearfully, but hopeful as well. "Sonic, pull the lever!" the robot said once again. The pony spoke ever so softly,  
"Please…help…me…"  
"I'll pull it myself." That made Sonic switch on. As the robot reached in to grab the lever, Sonic elbowed him away in the blink of an eye. The robot went flying into the concrete wall 150 feet away. The other robots near Sonic rushed for him, but Sonic was too fast for them, he kicked and punched them off of the podium, and sent them into the lava below where the dead ponies would be burned. Three green robots with rifles cocked their weapons, it caught Sonic's attention. In a split second, Sonic jumped onto the middle robot. The other two turned to face him and fired, but Sonic jumped just before they did, and they shot each other. Sonic landed on a flat circle surface 5m in diameter. Then, above him, a cannon generated. Eggman appeared on a TV screen nearby.  
"I knew that this would happen some day." He said, "But I saved this cannon for you. Seem familiar?" It was the same cannon used to control Sonic in the first place. Sonic lowered his head in defeat.  
Behind the cannon, was the weapon's energy, the Master Emerald. Shadow's Inhibitor Rings were in a capsule with wires connected to it to allow the Emerald's energy to safely pass to the cannon, which fired a mind control pulse. The energy that is fired can move at the speed of light, and Dark Super Sonic can't move that fast.  
The Master Emerald began to glow brightly. The wires connecting it to the cannon snapped. Eggman pressed the button that fired the cannon. It did just before the Emerald fully disconnected from every wire. Just as the cannon fired, the Master Emerald shone like the Sun, as did Sonic. Sonic let out a roar and he was shrouded with light. The laser hit Sonic. The light died down. Sonic stood with his head down. Eggman smiled.  
"Heh, I should have done this a long time ago." Eggman turned on his speaker, "Sonic, go and jump in the lava." Sonic turned around and walked up to the edge of the platform, and walked off. Eggman laughed. "I don't know why I didn't do that in the first place. But I did it in the end anyway, ha ha ha!"  
"Maybe you should have!" Eggman looked at his monitor; Sonic jumped from the platform and performed a spin dash into the cannon. The cannon was engulfed in an explosion, and Sonic landed on his foot, knee and right hand. Sonic stood. He had shrapnel in his black fur, he scrubbed it off.  
"No!" Eggman yelled, "How can this be!? I zapped you with the laser, how aren't you under my control!?" Then, another explosion boomed near the destroyed cannon, and several green crystals flew and landed at Sonic's feet. They went from a bright green to a dark black. Sonic looked up at Eggman,  
"The Master Emerald is dead." Eggman froze; the Master Emerald couldn't die could it? "And so will you." Sonic ran off as more green robots with assault rifles flew down onto a higher platform. Sonic jumped off the circular platform, and everything turned down into slow-motion. Bullets whizzed past Sonic's black ears. Then, a silver robot with a jet pack and sword flew towards Sonic. Luckily, he noticed him and Sonic kicked the robot's face at full pelt. The robot zoomed towards the pony still clamped by the crane. She closed her eyes, and the robot crashed next to her. The robot was remarkably straight when he became impaled in the wall. Sonic landed on a rail and jumped onto the silver robot. Sonic kicked the clamp and the pony fell. Sonic jumped down and grabbed her bridal style; she was just as big as him. There was a 500m plummet until they would hit the doors that led to the ground floor.  
'Damn,' thought Sonic, 'the Master Emerald's dead, how can I get through 20inch thick solid iron without its power?' The Emerald's shattered remains glowed once more. Sonic glowed once again. Then, the remains of the Master Emerald disappeared. The pony in Sonic's arms opened her eyes and saw Sonic holding her. However, he wasn't in his Dark form, but his Hyper form. The pony didn't have a clue as to what was going on, or who the person who just saved her was. Sonic lifted his head, and his entire body rotated vertically. Sonic stopped until his feet were below him. Then, he was 5m from the doors when he thought,  
'I hope this works.' Sonic hit the door, and went straight through, like a bullet through paper. Then he kept going, and going, and going until he had got through ten doors. Then he hit the bottom floor, he slowed to a hover and landed. He let the pony out of his arms and she turned to face him, but he didn't look the same. Sonic turned back into his Dark form. The blue pony recognized him. She spoke with pain in her voice,  
"Hey, aren't you the guy that executed all of my friends?" she walked slowly away form Sonic.  
"Yes, but I was being controlled by Dr. Eggman. You have to understand that I didn't want any of that to happen." A robot flew down and charged at the pony. She screamed with terror. Then the robot stopped. The pony looked at it. The robot was ripped clean in two, and Sonic was revealed behind it. The pony stood with amazement,  
"How did you do that?"  
"This is my Dark form; I am very powerful in this state." Sonic replied, "Name's Sonic. What's yours?" the blue pony jumped in circles, jumped and posed,  
"The name's Rainbow Dash, but you can call me Dash if you want." She smiled.  
"Okay Dash, we need to get out of here quickly." Sonic looked around.  
"Fire!" a robot ordered. A rocket launched down the channel of Sonic's path. Sonic looked up,  
"Get down!" Sonic pushed and covered Dash. The rocket detonated. The explosion wasn't big enough to do any damage to Sonic or Rainbow Dash. Sonic looked behind him, "We need to move now." Sonic looked ahead, "An air vent! Get in there!" Dash walked up to the vent, Sonic pulled it open and Dash crawled in.  
"Fire! And let this one kill them!" the rocket fired, this time it had quadruple the explosives. Sonic closed the vent and sealed it. The rocket detonated and the entire level was engulfed in a fireball. The air vents blew out, except for the one that Sonic and Dash were in.  
"We're safe, for now." Sonic relaxed. Rainbow Dash looked at Sonic.  
"Just who are you?" she asked concerned.  
"I am Sonic the Hedgehog, leader of the rebellion, The Freedom Fighters. Well, the only member of it now. Eggman killed every on I know. It seems that he hasn't done anything different to your friends." Dash frowned sadly. "I promise," Sonic started, "I promise that I will bring Eggman down into the earth that is directly below our feet. He will pay for everything he has done." Sonic sighed.  
"Well," said Dash, "what are we gonna do now?"  
"Let's rest for five minutes and then go okay?" Sonic asked.  
"Sure, I could do with a break." Dash lay down and closed her eyes. Sonic looked at Dash and then lent his head back onto the wall of the vent. He drifted off, peacefully.

* * *

So, how about that? This didn't take me long to write in all honesty, far quicker than I previously thought. As usual, tell me if something doesn't make sense or if there's a spelling mistake. TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION THAT I'M BRITISH! Just to let you know. I will post Pokemon: Human Born soon, and the new Sonic story that I'm publishing. Oh I can't wait to publish so many things. You can find me on deviantART, Steam and on Facebook, all of them have the same name (TheSTHMC), apart from Facebook, it's thesthmc. Leave a like or a watch if you want to. The third part is being written, and it will be the first thing to be published out of the three. It might be published tomorrow actually. Well, see ya next time! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter Three: Escape, Phase Two

This was published far later than I had hoped, sorry! I was busy on my new YouTube Channel, my name is Zobby TheSTHMC. Anyway, on with Fan Fiction, enjoy!

* * *

Sonic in his Dark condition awoke to the sound of a bang; its source was an air vent's entrance, not the one that Sonic was in, but the sound was near. Sonic turned to his right and saw the sky-blue pony named Rainbow Dash sleeping peacefully. Sonic shook the dozing pony until she awoke, and spoke,  
"Argh, mom, a few more minutes." She said tiredly.  
"Rainbow Dash, we have to go, now!" Sonic looked down that air shaft and another bang sounded, it sounded like someone was opening the doors of the air vents. Sonic crawled over Dash, he looked at her and purposely slapped her on the face, and she jolted.  
"What was that for!?" Dash yelled.  
"We have to move." Sonic repeated.  
"Why?" then grenade explosions made Rainbow Dash say, "Right behind you." The shaft was only about 50cm tall and wide, so the two had to crawl. "How long did we kip for?" Dash asked. At that point, another vent door was above Sonic. He looked up and there was a clock, it read '9:30'.  
'We slept for twenty minutes!?' Sonic thought, he spoke, "It's better to not know." He continued to crawl, and then he was met by a hole in the shaft. Sonic gazed down the tunnel for five seconds before jumping down it, Dash followed suite.

Sonic landed and looked around, no hostiles in sight. Sonic was just about to stand when Rainbow Dash landed on his back with a thud.  
"Oops, sorry!" Rainbow Dash got off of a frowning Sonic. He stood, and studied the room. Then his enhanced vision, given to him by his Dark form, spotted a Desert Eagle, it had a small ACOG Sight attached to its barrel. Sonic rushed for it, grabbed it and checked the ammo, seven rounds. Sonic looked for anything else that he could use, but there was nothing. "Uh, Sonic, what's this?" Rainbow Dash showed Sonic what she had found, Sonic jumped at what was in her grasp, a Chaos Emerald! However, the colour of it was black, the Chaos Emeralds turn black if their power is drained, or if someone is in their Dark form, only one person can be in their Dark form at a time. Because Sonic is in his Dark Super form at the minute, the Chaos Emerald is black.  
"Tha-that's a Chaos Emerald! I haven't seen one in years." Sonic froze.  
"If it's an Emerald, then why is it black, as if it's been drained?" Dash asked. Sonic sighed.  
"There are seven Chaos Emeralds in existence, there are many copies, but none are as beautiful or as powerful as the real ones. The Chaos Emeralds are the most powerful things that exist, even more powerful than your Elements of Harmony." Sonic was interrupted by Dash,  
"How do you know the Elements of Harmony?" She looked away slightly.  
"As an ex-pony executer, I was called to know every detail of your powers, even some things that Eggman didn't know about." Sonic explained. "The Chaos Emerald's energy is just amazing and once all seven of the Emeralds are brought together, you could experience the most power you will ever sense. That Chaos Emerald there is black because its energy has been drained…by me. It's the way I look, I'm in my Dark state, and in it I absorb the Chaos Emerald's Negative Energy. Even if they're on different continents, they all turn black when I go into my Dark form. There are two ways to revive them, first, I could exit my state, but that is risky at this point in time. And second, the Master Emerald. That Master Emerald is more powerful than the seven Chaos Emeralds combined a million times over, and I can access that power, very few can; in fact, now I am the only one who can. But now that it's destroyed, I don't know what to do. I can't turn Hyper, can't turn Ultra, nothing." Sonic sat on the floor with his head in his hands. Rainbow Dash walked over to him,  
"Let's put that egg in the pan. What do you say?" Sonic looked at her, and stood.  
"Alright, let's do it." The two smiled. Then, the garage door to Sonic's left opened. Dash gasped. Sonic said,  
"Shit, get down!" Sonic rushed to the side of the door, as did Rainbow Dash, but she went on the other side. Sonic cocked the Desert Eagle, Dash kept the Emerald under her wing. Suddenly, a hail of automatic gunfire scattered in the room, it seemed that it was a single minigun firing with a massive spray. It fired for twenty seconds, and then it stopped. Sonic lent out of the garage doorway and fired his silver .50 Calibre Desert Eagle He fired it a second time and Sonic rose. "Come on." He said and he pulled her front right leg. They were met by a bright light, a search light. They ran across a field, followed by turret and sniper fire, they stopped next to a wall which had chunks taken out from it. Rainbow Dash was panting at the sudden sprint, but Sonic had a straight and focussed face. He looked at Dash, "I'll take out the light and sniper. You stay here."  
"What? You're crazy!" Dash said shocked, but her words had no effect on Dark Super Sonic. He just walked to the other side of the wall and the wire that enabled the search light to be powered just happened to be there, but then again, Sonic has been at the facility for 3-4 months. Sonic tore off the wire and took a .32 Calibre hit to the arm, he showed no pain. He aimed his Desert Eagle at the sniper, fired and scored a head shot. Sonic ran to the tower that held all of the troops of the settlement, it also housed some heavy weapons. Rainbow Dash was stunned at what Sonic was doing,  
'He is incredible,' she thought, 'he took a bullet to the arm, a light that can blind and what now?' Sonic climbed over the tower's walls and disappeared for a few minutes. After four, Dash became worried. Then, the gates of the tower exploded, a part of the gate flew over Rainbow. She looked at where the gates had been, and saw a massive single cannoned tank roll out of the gateway. The tank turned to its left by 60°. It was aiming at the settlement's 50cm thick gates. The tank fired. The gates were obliterated into nothing. Rainbow Dash was in awe, she looked at the tank once more, and Sonic appeared from the hatch. Sonic ran back to Rainbow Dash and picked her up. Sonic crouched and said, "Hold on."  
"What?" Rainbow said just a millisecond before Sonic zoomed off with her in his arms. The two boomed past the facility's walls and was lost in the distance.

"What do you mean they escaped!?" Eggman roared at his robotic crew.  
"Well, he just, took the M4300, shot the gates and ran off with that blue pony." One robot spoke.  
"But the gates are 50cm thick! How could the tank blast through that in a single shot!?" Eggman was obviously angry.  
"Uh…" the robots replied.  
"Why I oughta-" Eggman raised his fist, and then he was interrupted.  
"The M4300's cannons are 50cm in diameter and the projectile is 2 metres long." Eggman turned around to find a blue spiked robot, "The projectile can puncture a 1 metre thick wall. A 50cm gate would be like a hot knife through butter."  
"Metal Sonic, what a pleasant surprise!" Eggman smiled. Metal's red eyes shone at Eggman.  
"What is needed Master Robotnik?" Dr. Eggman chuckled,  
"I wonder if you could do me a favour if you wouldn't mind?"  
"Anything as long as it results in Sonic's demise." Metal Sonic stared into Eggman's eyes as if it was a death look. Eggman chuckled once more.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Again, I am sorry that this took so long, YouTube and stuff, better late than never as they say. The next thing to be published my new Sonic story, I cannot wait to publish it! Again, I do not claim copyright for Sonic or My Little Pony. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, nearly 450 views already!? Tell me if there was something that didn't make sense or if there was a punctuation error. Thanks and see ya next time!


End file.
